Cassandra Sandsmark/sheet
Skills Hand-to-Hand Combat - High: While Cassie has not had the benefit of being trained for years on end like some of her peers, or other heroes she may end up working with, she has one seriously talented mentor in Wonder Woman, and an entire island of warriors that have helped ensure that she is a fierce combatant in the field. Only those people like Dick Grayson who've had longer mentoring or that sort of dedicated training will surpass her in skill as they're on another level. Weapons - High: As with hand-to-hand combat, Cassie has also been intensely trained in various weapons, especially her lasso but not exclusive to it. She is nearly as good with her lasso as Wonder Woman is, and likely will get as good with time. Additionally it has been seen to that she is trained in sword, shield, and other more traditional weaponry as well as Amazon tradition mandates. Leadership - Medium: Cassie is perhaps a natural born leader. Her outgoing personality, her intellect to be able to quickly adapt and pick up new information, and her ability to work in a team or solo, not to mention watching Wonder Woman work with the Justice League or the Amazons, and interactions with her own teammates has given her experience and observation. Over time, it's very likely this talent in her will only continue to grow. Academics - Medium: Cassie is a high school graduate. Additionally, she's studied with the Amazons, and worked much with her mother (usually on a free or volunteer basis) at the Museum her mother is employed at, setting up displays and working with historical artifacts. Drive - Average: Cassie can drive a car, sure, or ride a motorcycle if needed. She's no stunt driver, however. Linguistics - Average: Cassie is fluent in both Greek and English. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: Imbued with the power of a Demi-God, Cassandra's strength is quite powerful, and she can move upwards of 100 tons with little effort, much beyond that will test her limits presently. Superhuman Speed: While hardly on the same level as Flash, Cassandra is far quicker than what human limitations will allow. She can run or move at roughly 50mph if needed, and it allows her to fight at a faster pace than what most people are capable of as well. Superhuman Durability: Not only is her body reinforced to allow for the exertion of such strength, but being a Demi-Goddess, her physique is different from that of a normal human being as well. She is able to withstand substantial damage, such as explosions, blunt force, and other types of impact quite easily without much trauma showing. This does not mean she isn't indestructible, or is unable to be injured, far from it. Blades will still cut her. Bullets will still leave holes in her skin. Continued explosions, or other forms of physical battery such as an extended fight, or superior strength, will also leave their marks on her. Superhuman Reflexes: Even some of the greatest trained ninjas have a difficult time catching an arrow, and Cassandra surpasses that. As with Diana, Cassie is able to move and respond quickly enough to block a barrage of bullets with hand-eye coordination that would be the envy of any gamer or weapon enthusiast. This also allows her respond and react when moving at accelerated speeds. Flight: Able to fly around Mach 2, Cassandra can easily traverse long distances in the air as yet another benefit of her birthright. While not quite as fast as some others in the air, being able to fly as fast as most jets can fly is still pretty darn cool. She can control this like most other 'fliers', able to hover or move at whatever speeds she desires, and is quite proficient in fighting in the air at need as well. Specials Family Matters: Cassandra has an entire island of female warriors to call her family. Wonder Woman is the primary source of this, and is a friend, mentor, and sister to Cassie. Hippolyta has also welcomed Cassie into the family and approved of her inclusion, and the other Amazons also helps see to Cassie's training. This has given her an advantage in training, despite coming into the hero business a little later than many of her teammates. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Amazon Bracelets: When Cassandra became an Amazon, she was bestowed with a pair of bracelets forged by Io, and are, like Wonder Woman's, indestructible. They're able to repel bullets, arrows, or other smaller projectiles as well as any melee attacks without showing a scratch. Unlike Diana's, however, these have no magical properties. Magic Lasso: Forged by Hephaestus, Cassie's lasso was given to her by Ares, so that she would become his Champion on Earth which she agreed upon at the time. The lightning at first channeled Zeus' anger, and her link to him, through her own anger displaying a different sort of power than that of Diana's own. Wonder Woman: One of the primary founders of the Justice League, and Cassandra's own mentor and sponsor into the hero business. Diana isn't just Cassie's mentor, though. The two are very close, friends, sisters, family. Wonder Woman may seek Cassie's council or advice in dealing with Man's World, while Cassie may go to her for advice in being a hero, fighting, working with a team, or just to talk and vent with someone she feels will understand her frustrations. Amazons of Themyiscra: Not only does Cassie have Wonder Woman to call upon, but she has an island of hard-trained fighters, many of whom she's fought with, befriended, and/or trained with. Io, Queen Hippolyta and others all care for her as one of their own. She has access to the same resources, training, and sanctuary of the Isle that any other Amazon does. Titans: As a member of the Titans, Cassandra enjoys a safe place to call her home, to eat and lounge and train. She has access to a large computer database, an advanced training center, communications equipment, not to mention a large network of both current and former team members that she can call upon for advice, help, or most anything else she might need. Flaws and Drawbacks Daddy Issues: You'd think having an Olympian God for a father would be a good thing. Cassie would disagree. She hates her father, despite the fact that he's the one who granted her powers before she came into her own powers by igniting the blood within her. He abandoned her, and her mother, and never revealed himself to either of them in typical Zeus fashion. That's only one part of the piece, however. There's also the fact that enemies of Zeus, or other Gods wishing to make moves against him or direct his attention elsewhere could well target Cassandra, even as they did so with his other children in the past. Public Identity: Her identity is a public one. And it's possible that because of this, her mother, or other friends of hers in her public mien may suffer for it, as targets or captives of enemies of the Titans or herself. Anger Issues: It could be that the lasso is a contributor, or it could be simply part of her nature. But Cassie tends to get angry a little more easily than other people. In many cases it makes her a force to reckon with, but it can and has at times caused friction amongst the team for one reason or another. And those she fights against can use it against her, but they just have to be aware while it might cause her to make a mistake, in other ways it also makes her more powerful. And perhaps that's a reason even she doesn't know about herself that she doesn't seek to try and control it more often. Relationships Wonder Woman: The sole inspiration for Cassie. Cassie literally risked her life to help Diana to begin her delving into the world of heroism. Diana supported Cassie when she begged Zeus for powers and was granted them. They have a close relationship of friend, mentor, sisters in the traditional Amazon way. It's a unique relationship, as Cassie isn't the only one who benefits, often Cassie will help Diana figure out, or acclimate to Man's World in turn. Zeus: Dad. The man who lied to her. The man who gave her powers, initially, before she knew the truth. The man who avoided her until she was brought before him. The man who apologized for abandoning her and sought her acceptance. Cassie hates her father, for all the wrong he did. And it's going to be a good while before she ever forgives him. Ares: Uncle Ares. The one who saw her true potential, and gave her a magical lasso on the condition that she become his champion. And, when she didn't fit the bill - when she was becoming too much like Diana, sent one of his own sons to kill her. You could say they don't get along, and that she doesn't trust him. Doesn't mean she's not keeping the lasso, though. Dick Grayson: Titans leaders, and teammate. She and Dick get along pretty well, they're both down to earth people who enjoy life, and have a high sense of duty, and justice. She appreciates his skills, leadership ... and how he looks walking away. And she's very glad he's not turned out to have Batman's personality. Raven: Titans member, and teammate. Cassie likes Raven, as much as anyone can. And Cassie cares for her, in the way that any good Amazon ought to care for another sister, but they're not really all that close. After all, it is Raven we're talking about. Koriand'r: Titans member, and teammate. Cassie and Kori get along very well, both of them outgoing, usually cheerful, and both value their friendships highly. Both, also, have anger issues. Cassie plays 'Explain How Earth Works' with Kori only a little less than she does (or did) with Diana, but it doesn't really bother her. Characters with Rels Set Koriand'r:They go shopping together and both love fashion! The two together going after new shoes is a terrifying thing. Raven: Raven and Cassie are friends. Well, Cassie believes they are friends and Raven has never saw the need to correct her, which is about as close as Raven gets to admitting friendship with most people. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24 Sheets